Safe in Eternity
by SHUlover11
Summary: A.U, KagomeInu Yasha, RinShessomaru AyameKouga Their being hunted by a snake tribe but that doesn't stop this group from having fun, and falling in love. But someones commanding the snake tribe, someone who wants them all dead.
1. Chapter 1: Flashes and accidents

Once upon a time three little girls played in a lush green, enchanted forest called the Forest Of Eternity. It was full of beautiful creatures like fairies and unicorns and elves and miscivious sprites. But it was also filled with dangerous creatures too. like dog demons and wolf demons and snakes and bulls and evil spirits and spiteful witches. Each girl was different, but nice in her own way. They liked to laugh and run and gather flowers to make chains for jewelery. they always stayed on the outskirts of the forest never going deeper than the shadows could reach. But one day while gathering flowers for their home, they wandered to deep and each was grabbed by her beautiful hair and dragged away by an ugly snake. He dragged her kicking and screaming towards his lair, fully planning on eating her, when out of the blue a flash of red and a flash of brown and a flash of white flew outta of no where and each killed a different snake holding the girls. As each girl was about to plummet to the ground below the flashes turned into men and caught them.  
The red flash turned out to be a hanyou dog demon with white fur and white dog ears and amber eyes in a red hoarie. He caught a raven haired girl in a simple green kimono. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the handsome man holding her gently. His sword was unsheathed and held in his left hand while he supported her with his right.He landed silently on the ground, but did not release her. She had no desire to be released anyway. He kept her turned away from the body of the snake, not wanting her to see the carnage.  
The brown flash was a wolf youkie with midnight hair and eyes. He had pointed ears and a toothy grin, and he wore brown furs, wrapped around his waist, torso and lower legs. He caught a fiery redhead around the waist not so gently and hauled her away from the falling body of the decapitated snake. She wore a white tunic and leggings and silver chest armour.She had bright emerald eyes. Even with his rough treatment she felt safe.  
And lastly the white flash was a full dog demon, with amber eyes, a serious expression and pointed ears. He wore a white yukata and pants and his sword was also unsheathed. He held a petite brunette in his arms. She was the most delicate and she wore a light blue kimono and her hair was pulled back in a side half ponytail. Her light brown eyes seemed to capture the light with her innocence and send it back tenfold into the world around her. The wolf demon handled her softly, afraid she might break. He to wouldn't let her see the bloodied bodies. And wondered why he cared.  
Once all three were on the ground they ran to each other and they hugged. Then they turned to thank their saviors. And to study them closely. The raven haired one smiled and stepped up to the three men.  
"Hi I'm Kagome, thats Ayame" she said pointing to the glaring red head." And that's Rin" She said pointing to the other girl who was picking flowers nearby."Thank you for saving us."  
The man in the red just "kehhed" and the white man glared, but the brown haired man walked up to Ayame.  
"Hello, I'm Kouga. That's InuYasha" he said pointing to the hanyou,"The other is Shessomaru. He's Inu Yasha's half brother. Mostly I just call Inu dog turd, but I wouldn't tick off the older one." he smirked at her. Inu Yasha smacked him in the back of the head and he laughed. Ayame giggled quietly. Kagome blushed and Rin gave Shessomaru a crown of flowers which he bent down and let her put on him. This sent everyone but Rin and Shessomaru into fits of laughter.  
"I'm 18, Kags is 19 and Ayame is 19,too," Rin said sweetly, smiling up at the stoic man. He stared down at her. And then to the surprise of the other guys actually spoke.  
"I'm 23, Kouga's 22, and my immature brother over there," Inu Yasha gave a faint protest, but he was busy staring at Kagome." Is 21." He then proceded to shock everyone but Rin by smiling slightly at her. "We must get the girls out of her, there are more snakes and I can hear them coming," he addressed the men when he said this, and the girls watched in interest as they cocked their heads and listened. After a few moments they nodded. They turned around and squatted. The girls just stared.  
"Are you gonna get on our backs, or just look dumb all day?" Inu Yasha snarled. The ladies jumped into action, literally, and clambered onto her knight errants back. Once secure the males took off. Soaring into the air and then jumping from tree to tree. The females laughed in delight, for they had never done this. Their excitement was catching and soon Kouga and Inu Yasha were playing tag. They raced from tree to rock and back again trying to catch each other or at least let the girls tag each other. Shessomaru watched immpassively. He never joined these kind of antics. But he could feel the girl on his back watching and wanted to give her some fun. So he jumped by Inu Yasha and she tagged Kagome. Inu Yasha turned on a dime, surprise showing clearly, but he went after his brother anyways, understanding coming through. Rin shrieked with laughter when Shessomaru launched into the air. Kagome laughed, seeing her usually quieter friend unusually loud. She smiled over at Ayame, who in return grinned back. She then proceded to tickle Kouga from behind. He yelled and tried to stop her torture without throwing her off, but only succeeded for a brief moment.  
Their relvelry was soon interupted by a loud hissing noise coming from below. Then a group of huge snakes, at least 15 if not more snakes erupted through the foliage. One lunged at Kouga who was off balence. He was knocked to the side, and Ayame went flying off. Everyone watched in horror as she fell towards the forest's hard floor. Kouga jumped and tried to reach her, and just as she was about to hit dove underneath her, took the impact and saved her again. He hit the dround hard and they both heard an audible snap. He winced but he had to get her out of danger. So he picked her up bridle style and leaped off. He didn't try to engage in the battle, just to get Ayame safe. He had this strange urge to protect her, and his instincts were never wrong. He landed in a tree, a little ways away and hid them as best he could. Ayame clutched at his arms, desperatly afraid, for them both. But mostly about Kouga.  
Meanwhile, Shessomaru had grabbed Rin and pulled her around front so he could hold her better and make sure she was secure. He would not fight these demons today. Not at the risk of her life. So he merely dodged and jumped out of the way of attacks. The he heard her whimper and stiffen. He looked down. A snake of 50 feet or more was coming straight at them, full speed. he was to close for Shessomaru to move out of the way. So he turned his back and covered Rin as best he could with his body. The snake rammed into him and the duo went flying. He turned his body and slammed into rock. Rin whimpered again, but Shessomaru barely heard her. He was swimming in and out of consiousness. But her did hear her yell. "Get back, you foul creatures. Go away. leave him alone." This made his heart pump faster and his Youkie healing kicked in. He got to his feet, slightly unsteady, but what he saw stabled him more than any healing could. Rin was holding his sword and waving at an approching snake. The snake hissed in amusement. But the hiss was cut off by Shessomarus claws slicing though its skull. He then grabbed Rin and took off towards where he'd seen Kouga go. Inu Yasha was having slightly more luck and a lot more fun. It seemed Kagome was a crack shot with a bow, and was taking down demons left and right. She was perched on his back. While he leaped around, slashing left and right. She whooped and shoot another one. In a brief pause they locked eyes and both grinned, adrenaline pumping through their bodies. But the moment was stopped when a smaller snake, they hadn't seen fell on his back from behind and wrapped around her smaller frame. She screamed once as she and the snake slid of Inu Yasha's back. They hit the ground with a loud thud and Kagome moaned in pain. Then she felt teeth sink into her side and screamed as acidic venom entered her system. Then the snake was gone, slashed to pieces by and enraged hanyou. He grabbed Kagome, and without thought, fastened his mouth to the bite wound and sucked the poison out. He spat it out and hauled her slight form into his arms. She lay limply in his arms, in to much pain to protest. They to took off towards the tree. Once all six were gathered they took off. Running full blast they ran towards a known village. To get help for Kagome, and so the guys could rest. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep and Snuggling

Rescue Me  
  
hey all, well lets see, this is my first Kouga/Ayame fic but i hope it turns out ok. This is set after the demise of Naraku and Kagome chose Inu Yasha and he chose her ok? well on with the fanfic  
  
"talking"  
  
/thinking/  
  
flashback  
  
story  
  
somewhere else  
  
Disclaimer: no sadly i do not own any part of Inu Yasha, though i do steal them occasionally for fanfics.   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Last One Standing  
  
Kouga sat by the fire in his new cave and listened to the sounds coming from around him. Ginta lay snoring ten feet away behind him, Harrukka whimpered beside him in his sleep and a female wolf demon sceaming could be heard about five miles away. Wait a female wolf demon screaming? He had to check this out.  
  
He got up and took of towards the sound at full speed. He reached a clearing where he last heard the scream and was over powered by the scent of blood. /Wait i reconize that scent, it's.....it's/ another scream pierced the air /Ayame/ That red-headed wolf demon had aknack for getting into tight spaced,but what was she doing down here so far from the mountains? He raced off after her scent which was very fresh. He found her trapped in a canyon with two very hungry angry snake demons coming at her. By the gashes all over her body and the few claw marks on the snakes he could already tell the outcome of this battle. He was tempted to leave her just to teach her a lesson but she migth not come out of it alive. So he swept down the canyon rim and dropped in front of her.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing here? Hey I can fight my own battles, I don't need help from human lovers like you!" she asked and exclaimed all in one breathe.   
  
"Not what it looks like to me miss scream queen" he retorted.  
  
"Look another tasty dog to eat, now we don't have to share" one of the large snake demons hissed, as they both slowly advanced. Kouga knew with out the shards he would never be able to defeat them both and even with Ayame's help he wasn't sure the could do it. He looked back at Ayame and saw her slumped against the canyon wall, hanging on to and outcropping of rocks. Several of her wounds oozed green poison and Kouga knew she'd be of no use. She could barely stand, let alone fight. So he picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and took off towards the top of the canyon. He blazed up the side and over and off towards the forest, but he wasn't doing it full spped because of fear for his passenger.He heard the snake demons following close behind.  
  
/Where do I take her. I can't go back to the cave those demons would just find us. Hmmmmm. Where??/ then it hit him /Inu Yasha/ they had parted on civil terms adnKagome always told him if he had any problems to come to them and they'd help. Not that he liked relying on dog-boy but he had no choice. Ayame was hurt bad and he needed to get rid of the snake boys back there. So he took off for Inu Yasha's forest.   
  
He reached it a little after night fall and was close to collasping from exhaustion, but he pushed on til he reached Inu Yasha's hut. He layed the injured girl down and banged on the door. He heard a curse and a low voice calming another down. Ayame whimpered and whispered  
  
"Kouga? Kouga where are we?"  
  
"Shhh, bitch, rest. Lemme take care of it ok?"  
  
she nodded her head and slipped back into the land of the dark and dreamy. Inu Yasha opened the door and yelled   
  
"This better be good or I'll rip your innards ou.....Kouga?!" He stopped and stared at the male wolf on his front porch. Then at the injured one lying beside him unconcious.   
  
"Who is it Inu-Chan" a soft sleepy voice murmered.   
  
"Kouga" he replied still a little stunned.  
  
"Kouga? Well let him in." He hefted up his precious bundle and pushed past the imobile dog man. Inu Yasha shook it off and closed the door behind him. Kouga layed Ayame on Kagome's couch futon and Kagome gasped at the sight of one of her old friends. After She had chosen Inu Yasha she had grown close to the spurned girl. Kouga still denied remembering the promise. They heard a crash and a hissing sound from outside.  
  
"I sorta brought some friends" Kouga said already on his way out the door.  
  
"I'll take care of Ayame you go help him" she told Inu Yasha. He nodded and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He took off after the wolf leader and jumped into battle already pulling out Tetsiaga.   
  
In the Hut  
  
Kagome rubbed a salve onto the girls numerous cuts to take care of the poison and then she wrapped them. Ayame resumed consiousness about five minutes later and leaped into kagomes arms and sobbed her heart out. It took Kagome a long time to get the story out of the girl and when she did she hauled her in closer and held her tight.   
  
The guys came in a while later, after defeating the snakes and grabbing something to eat. They found the two girls holding eachother, both had tears streaming down their cheeks. Kagome oped her eyes and nodded at Kouga. He walked over and picked up Ayame and cradled her against his chest. She just buried deeper and clung to him. Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and flung her self into his arms. She started to whisper in his ear so quietly Kouga couldn't hear them, but he saw the play of intense emotions flicker over Inu Yasha's face. It finally settle on sadness as he gazed mournfully at the girl in his arms. /What is going on here? Why is everyone so sad. We won?/ He wondered. He shifted Ayame til he could see her face.  
  
"Oi, bitch, whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Their dead, all dead, everyone dead, couldn't stop them, all dead." she mumbled incoherently. He looked at the other two in confusion  
  
"Her village was slaughtered, she only just made it out, it was those snake demons plus a couple others." Kagome replied looking at the floor. "She's the only female left of your wolf tribe Kouga"  
  
TBC  
  
so waddit yah think? I'll update soon but my muse Inu-Chan had to go, he was hungry.  
  
Byes  
  
Shulover11 


End file.
